Unfullfilled
by CreamLemon
Summary: Um. Indescribable. But funny. Sara wishes to be...taken...by the goblin king. Yeah. SJ


Unfulfilled

_Point of Interest: This was written in 2002, and I thought I'd lost it, but I found it again. Haven't done a bit of editing, so I hope it isn't too terrible. Even the author's notes have been preserved. It's like going back in time..._

A/N: Okay, it's not really R. Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Belonging to Jim Henson. (Who is turning in his grave. Sorry, Jim, but I still love you!)

* * *

Sarah lay alone on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She spoke into the air with a pitiful voice. "I wish the goblin king would come and take me away right now."

The spell completed, her bedroom light began to flicker on and off for a moment before turning off. The shutters of the window flew open, and with the wind blowing in came a snowy white owl. In the room it transformed into a man wearing white and feathers, with tall, teased hair and mismatched eyes.

He looked at the dark-haired teenager, her young body splayed out naked across her sheets. "Not again," he muttered to himself.

Sarah closed her eyes. "Take me Jareth!" she exclaimed. "Take me back to your Labyrinth of passion!" She giggled a little.

"You have to stop doing this, you silly girl," he said angrily. "I've got a kingdom to run. I don't have timed to be whisked away every time you fancy a fuck!"

Standing, Sarah got off the bed and pressed her nude body against him. She trailed her fingers down his chest-revealed by the low neckline of his loose-fitting shirt. "Don't," he said fiercely.

"Don't what?" she ground her hips into his.

"You know."

"But I thought you liked me."

"I do."

"Then take me away to your castle." She was rubbing up against him, so that he could barely think straight.

"Why not just do it here," he asked, half annoyed with her. He had been punishing some goblins when she called for him. "When you call I have to come all the way here, then take you beck-even more exhausting than transporting one person. Then I still have to take you back home, and go home again myself. You exhaust me."

"No, lets go." It wouldn't be the same, Sarah thought, and besides that, her parents might hear.

Jareth sighed and begrudgingly transported them back to the castle in the centre of the Labyrinth. Jareth lead her, swathed in the gauze of his cape to protect her nudity from the goblins' staring eyes, to his bedchambers. He was in no mood to deal with a horny teenager, but there were downfalls to his position.

Sarah threw herself onto the pale grey and silver satin and velvet that covered his bed. "Take me, Goblin King! Take me now!"

He looked down at her, eyebrows raised. "You are a silly girl. I'll have nothing more to do with you."

"But I have to have you now! I need you to fill me with your hot, throbbing member."

"You've been reading too many romance novels. Why do I put up with you at all?"

She ignored him. "Fuck me, Jareth. Fuck my young, nubile body."

"This is ridiculous," he sighed as she scrambled off the bed and started to undo his wide belt. "No, don't do that." She pulled his skin-tight trousers down over his narrow hips.

Freeing his cock, she looked at it half-hard in her hand. "It's so big and beautiful," she said, always properly in awe of his penis, no matter how many times she saw it. He wasn't one to argue about the size, but 'beautiful' was not a word he would use to describe any cock, let alone his own. But, whatever made her happy.

Sarah darted her tongue out and slowly licked the length of his shaft. "I told you not-oh to hell with it." Her mouth always melted his resistance, and as she took him into her warm, wetness, he no longer cared that she was using him.

She licked and sucked him to a full erection, then pulled away, falling back onto the bed. Now that I've convinced you, it's my turn, the gesture said. He willingly went to her side, caressing her small teenaged breasts tenderly, his fingertips slowly encircling her small pink nipples. Soon Jareth replaced his hands with his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking. This resulted in soft cries and gasps from Sarah, which encouraged him to continue.

While his mouth was busied above, his hands traveled freely over her soft skin. Over her stomach, down her sides he moved, stopping just above the little triangle of hair between her legs. His hands went in two directions, one over each of her legs, teasing the insides of her thighs. His lips soon joined them, the action causing Sarah to open her legs wider, revealing the tiniest bit of soft, wet pink, still mostly hidden by brown curls of hair. She began to whimper. "Is something wrong?" he asked innocently. She nodded helplessly. "Well, that's just too bad." "Please, please," she whispered breathlessly.

"Please what?" He continued to kiss the insides of her legs, licking behind her knees, or moving his face so close to her she could feel his hot breath between her legs. She spread herself wider, until her sweet little pussy was in full view. "Is there something you want from me?" She nodded frantically. "Something like this?" Jareth slowly, just barely, touched her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"More!" She writhed on the bed.

"No." If games were going to be played, he would take full advantage.

"Yes!" Her hands began to creep towards her neither regions, but he slapped them away.

"Only I get to touch," he said sternly, and with those words, put his mouth over her clit and began to lick and suck greedily. He smiled against her. She tasted distinctly of Sarah. She moaned and writhed as his tongue and lips tickled and teased her into an exploding orgasm.

At this point, Jareth's cock was ready to burst, and while she was still coming down from her high, he positioned himself to enter her. The head of his dick slid in easily, followed by the rest of his length, settling tightly into her passage. He moved in slow, even strokes two, three times before Sarah rolled over and climbed out from under him, collapsing on the far side of the bed.

"You may take me home now," she said, stretching lazily. "I'm really too tired to do anything else."

Jareth glared. Every damn time. Once she had come, there was no use continuing, always leaving Jareth angry and unfulfilled. "Fine," he said stiffly, wishing he could hurt her, but remembering that this was the girl who had defeated him by reciting a poem.

He put his clothes in order quickly then whisked the girl back home, only to return to the castle alone and suffering. Thundering through the castle, the goblins scattered as he approached. They knew that this was nearly a nightly rage, and in no way wanted to suffer from it. He kicked two goblins, but caught a third by it's tail. "You," he said in frustrated tones, "come with me."

He pulled the poor goblin to his bedchambers, where he stripped from the waist down and lay back on the pillows. "Here," he said, pointing. "Finish this off."

As the unfortunate creature went to work, Jareth began to relax and sighed. "It's good to be the king. "


End file.
